Unexpected Occurrences
by TheAnnakpick
Summary: Bella looked in my direction about to say something till her eyes went wide. I gave her a strange look.  All Human.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight. Too bad cuz that would be really cool!

Now for the story...

Alice POV

…."The star Polaris is around 450 light years away. So when you see the light coming from it, that's the light that left that star 450 years ago." My professor droned on and on.

Welcome to my introduction to astronomy college class, and gosh is it boring! I still don't know why I took this class, I guess I just had one of those moments when your brain turns to mush and what you do doesn't register to you.

I swear I'm going to fall asleep in this class at some point, I can promise that.

Luckily there's only 10 minutes left, and then I can be free from this prison! WooHoo!

"Any questions?" He asked the class. I'm praying no one asks any.

"None? We'll I guess you can go early; I don't have anything more for the lesson. Have a great weekend, see you Monday." He said with a smile. There is a God!

I all but bolted for the door, and I almost knocked someone over, oops. "I'm sorry." I said quickly and left.

In the car…

Dang traffic was slow, it's like the world was against me today. And on top of that I have a feeling something bad was going to happen….weird.

I still have one more class today, but I got a hair appointment to make, I've really been needing one for the past week, it's getting harder to fix my hair in the morning, not to mention it's starting to look creepy when I wake up.

I pulled into the salon parking lot with 5 minutes to spare before I was late, thank God I made it! And right in the nick of time I might add.

I rushed in; my stylist looked up, seeing me she smiled. "Right on time, as always Alice. I'm almost done here; I'll be with you in 5 minutes." I smiled back at her. "Of course." I sat down in one of the waiting chairs.

Five minutes later she came up to me. "I'm ready for you. Let's get started."

"So how are you today?" she asked me curiously.

"I'm okay, just finished my first class for today, got one more at 1:30." I answered back.

I sat in the chair as she made the back of the chair go backwards till my neck was leaning on the edge of the sink. She started washing my hair; it felt so relaxing, especially after dealing with my last class.

When she finished she turned off the water. "Just go sit in that chair over there and I'll be right there." I nodded and headed over to the chair on the other side of the room.

She came over and started cutting my hair and in the process making small talk about what was going on in each others lives. Barbra has been my stylist since I was 7 years old; she knows me like the back of her hand.

When she finished, she let me look in the mirror. My hair was its beautiful short and spiky self again. I turned and smiled at her. "Thank you so much! You saved my hair."

She laughed. "Well your welcome."

I quickly paid and left.

I still had 2 hours before my college success class, so I decided to do a little shopping at my favorite store Charlotte Russe.

I saw these awesome sleek black stiletto heels that would go great with the black dress I bought for the banquet I was going to with Jasper.

Yay! They fit! I bought the shoes and headed back to Seminole State for my second class.

2:45…

"Please don't forget to do the homework. And I'll see you Monday!" Professor Walker told us all.

I left and got to my car and texted my best friend, Bella, about our plans tonight. I'm so excited! We are going eat dinner at Olive Garden, and then we are going to the movies to see Vampires Suck that came out last Friday….well I talked her into seeing it with me, she didn't think it looked good, I'm so going to prove her wrong.

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

'_Are you almost ready to go? I just got out of class. We're going to eat first and the movie starts at 7:30, so we need to go pretty soon.'_

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

'_I'll be ready in like 30 minutes.'_

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

'_Okay, I'll pick you up at your house in an hour :)'_

I headed to my house and went straight to my closet in a rush. Ok what am I going to wear?

I think I'll wear my black jeans with my off the shoulder jade green top. Yeah that will work just fine.

I put on some dark gray eye shadow and mascara; I then fixed my hair to make it spike out everywhere. Ok I'm ready, time to get going.

Pulling up to her house I checked the time, 4:10, well we're not doing too badly.

Bella came out of the house a couple minutes later wearing jeans and a dark forest green shirt. She jumped in the car and shut the door.

"Hey how was class?" Bella looked at me expectantly

"Well my second class was great, but astronomy isn't my favorite. Yet, I thought of this thing to describe it."

"Well let's hear it!" She said impatiently.

"A dash of history, a pinch of math, a whole lot of science, hey throw in the galaxy and you got yourself astronomy!" I said with a grin as I pulled out of the driveway.

"What got you to think of that?" She asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't really even thinking about it, it just hit me."

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

After the movie…

"Wow that movie was hilarious!" Bella shouted as we were walking to the car.

"I told you you'd like it." Alice replied back like she knew everything.

"Oh shut up! Yeah I was wrong I liked it, just get over the 'I told you so' feeling that you think is so wonderful!" She yelled back icily.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "NEVER!"

We got in the car, I started to drive off.

We got to a big intersection and were waiting to go. "I wonder why they chose red, green, and yellow for the traffic light colors." Bella was so curious that she didn't notice the odd look that I gave her.

"What on earth got you to bring up something that random?" I asked as they're light turned green.

Bella looked in my direction about to say something till her eyes went wide. I gave her a strange look.

My thoughts went crazy when there was a sudden crash on my side of the car. I went into shock as I felt the car spin out of control and into something solid.

Everything felt distant, I could hear people shouting, and sirens, but it's like I couldn't reach them or open my eyes. I felt like I was in murky water and couldn't reach the surface, I was sinking lower and lower till everything just went black.

I could hear beeping, I wanted to make it stop but as much as I tried I couldn't move. I started to hear voices.

"….Well we tried to help her, but she went into a coma. We don't know how long it will last since she's already been in it for a week." Wait, what? I'm in a coma? For a WEEK! What on earth happened? All I can remember is spinning and everything going black.

"But there still is the possibility that she'll wake up right?" I could hear Bella asking the man in a panicked tone. I'm right here with you Bella, don't be scared!

"It's hard to say."

What do you mean it's hard to say? Just say it dang it!

"What do you mean it's hard to say? People come out of these things all the time right?" She was struggling to keep her composure, I could tell.

"Well people do come out of comas, but that's usually within 24 to 48 hours. If she doesn't wake up within a month, she will most likely not wake up at all." He replied in a regretful voice.

Oh my gosh! Am I going to die? Come on Alice wake up! Wake up! I screamed to myself, but I still wouldn't wake up.

I sat there wanting to cry; listening to that conversation, I now believe it when the doctors say that there is a possibility that the patient can hear everything you're saying.

After what felt like an eternity, I felt a hand take hold of mine. It was my Jasper.

"Alice, if you can hear me, please wake up." Believe me I'm trying! "I need you with me. I can't focus on anything anymore. Please don't leave me."

I wanted so bad to squeeze his hand in that moment and tell him everything was going to be okay. I felt like I was dying because I couldn't talk to him.

"You've been in here too long." Wait, how long have I been gone? A week? A month? Please tell me, Jasper!

"These last 2 and a half weeks have been hard. Bella misses you, she feels like it's her fault." But it's not her fault, it's mine, I was the one driving. WAIT! Two and a half weeks! Drat!

"I have to go sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you." He loves me? HE LOVES ME! I felt like screaming it to the world, that was the first time he ever said he loved me.


	3. Chapter 3

3 hours later…

I heard the door open and a pen scratching sloppy writing on something, and then I heard a voice.

"Okay Alice, let's see if you will wake up." He said to no one in particular, but he was probably talking to me, maybe he knows I can hear him.

"Try and move your foot for me." I focused all my efforts on moving my foot for him, thinking about how much I wanted to see everyone again. But apparently me trying my hardest wasn't enough, because my foot didn't move.

The man sighed, "I guess she's gone." He said to himself. NO! I'm not gone, I'm right here!

He left the room at that moment; I could hear his heavy footsteps all the way to the door.

A week later…

"Alice." I heard my Jasper call my name. I missed seeing his face, and his eyes.

"Honey you have to wake up now." He said to me, he seemed urgent. "Please open your eyes, they're going to take you off life support, you've been here 4 and a half weeks, they don't think you're going to wake up." I could hear him crying, oh Jasper please don't cry!

Woah, woah, woah! Jasper, don't let them kill me, PLEASE! I felt like I was going to cry.

He took my hand in his and kissed it. I tried to squeeze his hand again, he suddenly stiffened. What's wrong?

"I need a doctor in here NOW!" he yelled. Wait hold the phone! Did he feel me move?

"What is it?" the doctor asked.

"I felt her move!" YES! Finally someone felt it.

"What moved?" he asked quickly.

"Her hand squeezed mine." He said. I felt like doing a victory dance, though I probably couldn't move the rest of my body.

"Let's see if we can get her to move somewhere else. Alice please try to move your foot now." He instructed me. Suddenly I felt in control of my body again, it was an awesome feeling.

"She's moving!" Jasper yelled out. Unfortunately he was right next to my ear, I cringed away. "Jasper stop yelling." Wait a darn flippin minute; did I just talk out loud?

"Alice, open your eyes if you can." Jasper was right there with me, I knew he heard me then.

I was fighting to open them; I had to see my Jasper; I needed to tell him that I'm okay.

The moment they finally opened I saw the face that has made a permanent sketch in my mind. He looked so helpless right now, I felt horrible knowing I caused that suffering.

"Jasper?" I squeaked.

Relief washed over his face like an ocean's tidal wave. He leaned over me and kissed my forehead sweetly. "I missed you." He said in my ear.

"I know you did, I heard you, and I love you too, Jasper." I smiled at him.

The smile that stretched across his face was a mile wide; it was the first time I'd told him that I loved him too.

The doctor was in shock. "I'm going to tell your visitors that you're awake," he said dazed.

Jasper and I just stared at each other in silence. My heart fluttered, and it felt like I was sitting on clouds while I looked at him; the feeling was amazing.

We heard a knock at the door; we looked up and saw Bella standing there, and she smiled widely when she saw me. "Oh Alice I'm so glad you're back! I missed you, life just wasn't as fun without you," she said to me tripping over her words…and her feet.

She came over and gave me a gentle hug, but I hugged back harder. I had forgotten how much I missed hugs.

"I was here the whole time, Bella, I never left." I whispered into her ear. Something just kept telling me to tell her that.

She gave me a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"Bella, I heard everything that happened in this room. I know you were scared; Bella, I was trying so hard to tell you that I was with you, but you couldn't hear me." I looked her straight in the eye, giving her a small smile. "And what happened was not your fault."

Bella looked taken aback. "How did you know that?"

"I heard Jasper talking to me; he told me you blamed yourself for the accident. But, Bella, it's not your fault; I was the one driving, not you." I said quietly

She didn't reply; she just nodded; she started to cry silently.

"Bella, please don't cry; I'm fine, I'm here." I said before pulling her into another hug.


	4. Chapter 4

1 month later…

"Jasper, I'll be fine; I'm just going to class." I tried to coax him into letting me go, it wasn't easy; this was going to be the first time in a month for me to drive alone. Thanks to a certain overprotective boyfriend.

"Are you sure? Because you know I can drive you." He was so sweet when it came to watching over me.

"I promise I'll be fine. I love you." I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too." He said back in a trance, wow my kisses had a big effect on him.

Later that night…

"Jasper? Honey are you here?" I walked into the living room hesitantly.

"I'm right here." He said back as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"How was your day?" he asked me while leading me to the couch; he sat me down in his lap.

"It was fine, nothing much too really say about it." I grinned at him out of randomness.

Jasper suddenly picked me up as he stood, and put me back down on the couch. I gave him a confused look.

"Jasper, are y-?" I started to ask, but immediately stopped when he got down on his knee.

"Alice, I love you, and I am the luckiest guy on this planet to have you. Will you please do me the extreme honor of marrying me?" he pulled out a gold ring with small diamonds wrapped all the way around, and one larger diamond on top. It was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen.

I was completely speechless, I couldn't talk; I put my left hand out, and he put the ring on my finger. I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

My voice finally came back and I couldn't hold my words in anymore. "YES! Jasper I will marry you!" I shouted.

I kissed him long and sweet; all I could feel was my body going into overdrive as emotions of excitement and wonder came over me; I saw stars, and I felt fireworks.

And thats the end. I think. I don't know what I'd write about if I wrote more, soooo...I think I'm done.


End file.
